


Nothing Fights

by Crazy4Wood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Wood/pseuds/Crazy4Wood
Summary: Hermione finds a letter on Draco's desk from his ex Pansy. What happens when she confronts him about it?





	Nothing Fights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those Saturday Mornings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/357849) by UpTheHill. 



> Hello, Lovelies! This was inspired by a fanart picture from the amazing UpTheHill! The link to her photo will be on my profile as always. I hope you do enjoy this and Chapter three of A Group Affair should be up soon as well. The muse has been up and down lately with giving me ideas. I love all my readers and would love to hear what you think!
> 
> As always I want to thank the amazeballs LaBelladoneX for being the best Beta ever! *serious heart hands* Love you, Rach! My Alpha and Bestie thedarklordherself, your opinion is always important to me! You are the best! Love you ladies to the moon and back!
> 
> I only own my imagination and regrettably never Tom Felton...

There was a time Draco Malfoy would have walked away from a fight but today was not the day. Hermione had cornered him in their sitting room after finding a letter from Pansy on his desk in his office. She threw the note at him and glared.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you'd better explain right now." She continued glaring as he read the note and frowned. "Tell me you didn't do it. Tell me I am overreacting."

Draco reread the letter and grimaced; it was the one he thought he had burned. Pansy had asked to meet him for a drink but Draco knew she had other plans. He still went to hang out with an old friend and ex-lover despite knowing it was wrong. "It's not what you think, I promise. We just had some drinks and talked. I did nothing with her."

Hermione had her hands on her hips as she stood in front of him. She had only small black knickers on, and a pyjama top on that showed off her toned stomach. Watching for his reaction, she bit her lip. "You flip out if I hang out with Ron alone but you can meet your ex without a problem?"

"I don't get mad at you; I just hate when his hands are all over my fiancée." Draco looked up at Hermione and sighed. He knew that look; Draco Malfoy was a dead man. "I swear babe; we just had a few drinks and Blaise showed up ten minutes later." Pleading might help at this point but only if she was in a good mood, despite being jealous and hurt.

"And you think I want Pansy hanging all over you?" Hermione could tell her anger was slightly fading. Damn Draco for being the only one she couldn't stay mad at. His begging face always got her in the heart. "She has been trying to steal you from me for a year now."

Draco stood up and walked over to Hermione, placing his palm on her cheek. "No-one is going to take me away from you. Pans tried to get me to flirt with her but I told her off. You can ask Blaise if you want to. I wouldn't lie to you."

Hermione kissed the inside of his hand as she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Draco, I was just worried you would leave me before the wedding. Pansy won't leave you alone. It upsets me every time she tries to get you to leave." She walked into the kitchen and heard Draco follow her.

"Come here, my silly witch. You know you have nothing to worry about." Draco leaned his back against the counter and grinned. "That sexy arse of yours is all I need. I will never wander off to another witch."

"Well, love, you'd better not. I know hexes that would make you regret the day you decided to cheat on me." Hermione smirked as she walked over to him holding two cups of coffee. She placed hers on the counter as Draco was handed his. "Do we have any plans today?" Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder.

Draco wrapped her arm around his shoulder and held his cup in the other hand. "No, we have everything set up and family will be coming to stay in a few hours." He kissed the top of her head as she sighed in content. "In three days time you will be Mrs Malfoy, then neither of us have to worry about exes and their troubles. I am stealing you away to have my way with you for two whole weeks."

Hermione grinned up at him, his molten eyes staring into hers. "Well, I have an idea of what we can do to pass the hours by." She grabbed his crotch as she laughed and ran out of the kitchen. "Catch me if you can."

"Oh you're on," Draco smirked and set his cup down, chasing her up the stairs to the bedroom. As soon as he shut the door, he attacked her lips with his and pushed her against the wall. Trapping her hands above her head, he kissed down her neck and used his other hand to slide down her knickers. "I caught you and now I am going to have my way with you."

"Draco," Hermione moaned as she felt him slip his finger into her wet folds and pinch her clit. He lifted her legs in the air and she wrapped them around his waist. Her warm pussy rubbing against his cock through his trousers.

He groaned as his cock twitched and he carried to her the bed, dropping her on top of the covers. Draco removed his clothes quickly as he watched Hermione take her shirt off. "Fuck, you're gorgeous. I will never figure out how I got so lucky." Draco climbed on the bed and smirked, placing his knees in-between her legs and spreading them until he had enough space to thrust into her and make her scream his name.

The sounds she let out as he pounded her pussy spread throughout the room. Hermione could never get enough of Draco and he knew just how to make her scream his name and spread her juices over his cock. They spent the next two hours making love as she screamed his name over and over again. Her orgasm count was up to five as he finally came undone and spilled his seed deep inside her, neither one remembering to cast the contraceptive spell before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
